How Sweet is the Poisoned Apple
by siriusxremus22
Summary: She was his. He'd marked her, and what sweet blood she had. His wee princess, but he was hers too. This story contains blood, sex, torture, and Harry Hook. It is rated M for a reason. If you don't like the mentioned themes, don't read. Harry Hook x Evie Please read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story contains adult themes (sex, blood, violence) if this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it. I don't own Descendents. Enjoy 😊

Chapter One

Harry Hook was a scoundrel, a rogue. The sea was his blood. He was a pirate, son of a pirate. He yearned for freedom and the seven seas.

The Chip Shoppe was suffocating him. He growled and kicked the chair across from him, standing abruptly. People scurried out of his way as he prowled across the floor towards the door. All who looked at him saw a tightly wound predator, and they feared him. A smirk pulled across his handsome face. His kohl rimmed ice blue eyes swept across the room before he pushed open the swinging doors and left them behind.

He looked down at the hook in his left hand. It gleamed, sharp and deadly. It had been awhile since it had tasted blood. Harry pulled his hat a little lower over his eyes, and his prowl turned into a swagger, his sleeveless coat flaring out behind him as he turned a corner, leaving the crew's territory, and entering their rival's territory.

He whistled a jaunty tune. With any luck, he could provoke someone into attacking him. That would make him happier, less restless and upset. He grabbed an apple off a vendor's table and took a bite out of it. Apples were one of the only sweet things they could get on the isle. He loved sweet things.

He turned another corner, and felt someone bounce off of his chest. Harry looked down. At his feet lay a pretty blue haired girl, her make-up and clothing were perfect, though a bit disheveled from her fall.

"Well now, yer a fair faced lass." He held out his hand to her. A small, perfectly manicured hand settled delicately into his larger, rough one. He pulled her up, and was pleased to see that she was able to keep her balance, though it amazed him due to the size of her heels. She was about eye level with him.

"Thank you, you are quite 'fair-faced' yourself." She smiled, "I'm Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen."

Harry raised the hand he still held up to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles, "Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook. A pleasure princess." He smiled roguishly.

A delicate blue brow raised, "You've strayed rather far from the pirates' usual stomping ground." She said, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Oh, she was a sweet lass, and he was partial to sweets. He slowly allowed her hand to slide from his, "Aye, Ah had a restlessness, so though' Ah'd explore a wee bit." He said.

Evie smiled, making a decision, "Follow me, I know a great place." She said, then turned on her ridiculous heels and hurried off.

Harry grinned ferally and gave chase. She led him through winding streets and over roof tops. He found himself highly impressed with her mobility. Finally, she came to a stop before the small haunted forest that covered the Northern most side of the isle. Harry'd heard of it, but never seen it. "Hello. I've brought a friend with me." Evie said into the forest.

The trees shuddered, then formed faces to look at them, "Welcome princess. He may pass. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours." They whispered.

Evie smiled and grabbed Harry's hand to lead him into the trees. The air changed as soon as they were inside. It was cleaner and purer than the normal tainted air of the isle.

They walked a good twenty minutes before they came to a half moon shaped, white sand beach. The whole beach was surrounded by trees, protecting it from prying eyes. The water here was a beautiful turquoise, a far cry from the murky, polluted waters surrounding the rest of the isle.

"The barrier here ends just outside the two 'points' of the moon. The trees keep the impurities of the rest of the isle out. It is also a great place to swim." Evie smiled.

Harry was astounded, "What made yeh bring me here? Ah feel tha' this is untouched by any but yeh lass."

Evie tilted her head to the side, "You aren't wrong. Only I know about this place. There is something about you that made me want to bring you." She said, then she grinned wickedly, "Besides, the trees will tear apart any trespassers. Don't anger them or your pretty face will be ruined," she said, lightly scratching a nail down his cheek.

Harry smirked, catching her hand in his, "Careful lass, yeh'll stir me blood with such talk." He growled, "Such foul words from such bonny lips."

Evie laughed, "the most beautiful apple is the most likely to be poisoned Harry." She turned her back to him, pulling her hand free, and setting her apple shaped bag on the sand. She smiled over her shoulder, "Let's swim."

Harry watched as she pulled her dress over her head. Heat flooded him when he saw she didn't wear any undergarments. He quickly set his hook down and stripped. Skinny dipping with such a bonny lass? Only a fool would pass that up, especially with the looks she was giving him, and Harry Hook was no fool.

He followed her into the water, watching as the beautiful waters started to lap at the princess' porcelain skin. He stepped into the water and a small noise of surprise escaped his lips. The water was warm.

Evie turned back to the pirate, and smiled, "It's strange isn't it? In this cold, unforgiving isle, that something so beautiful could exist."

He looked at her, "Aye, lass. Tis." But he couldn't help thinking that perhaps there were two strangely beautiful things on the isle. Suddenly Evie was arching backwards, and diving into deeper water.

He didn't follow immediately. He moved slowly, savoring the first feeling of warm water on his skin. He could feel her eyes on him, taking in the scars on his pale skin. He ignored it. Evie appreciated the sight the naked pirate made. He was chiseled and fit. Scars littered his torso, but most kids on the isle had them.

His dark hair was shaggy, and fell a bit into his eyes. His eyes were why she had brought him here. They were intense. They were restless, and unsettling. They held insanity in their icy depths. They were lonely, just like hers. Oh, she was sure he had a gang or crew that he was a part of, just as she was part of a gang. That didn't matter. She knew that a person could be surrounded by people and still be so lonely it ached like ice.

His eyes met hers, and a smirk twisted his face. It was a gorgeous sight to behold. The darkness in his face appealed to her. A delighted grin pulled at her lips as he stalked towards her, suddenly dropping from sight as he stepped off the drop off. Her eyes searched for him in the water, but she couldn't find him. She swam forward, but didn't make it far before Harry came up beneath her, pulling her into his chest.

She gasped. His skin felt hot against her own. "Hello there princess." He said, his chuckles vibrating through them both. His hand came up and loosely wrapped around the slender column of her neck.

"Hello Harry." She smiled and ran a finger along his face again. His grip on her neck tightened, and he grinned before smashing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth and let him in. Harry felt her trim legs wrap around his waist as they went under the water. They broke apart when air became vital, and swam upwards, and towards the shore.

They were upon each other as soon as they hit the shallows, His hands moved over her body as she wrapped her legs back around his waist. His hard cock pressed against her slick entrance. A shine emerged from her lips as he started peppering her neck with kisses, and lightly scraping his teeth against her flesh.

She cried out as he clamped his teeth down hard where her neck met her shoulder. Her nails scraped down his back, and made him moan. He released her throat and lifted his head to look her in the eyes, a thin trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. She could feel an answering trickle roll down her chest. He ducked his head and licked the ruby red trail over the swell of her breast. "Yer sweet princess." He growled.

Evie smiled sweetly before sinking her teeth into him, just as he'd just done. A jagged moan tore from his lips, his eyes dilating with pleasure. She pulled away, and he was transfixed by the sight of his blood on her lips, as her tongue flicked out to taste him. "Salty like the sea." She got out before he crashed their lips back together, the taste of their blood mingling as their tongues danced.

Evie reached down and lined his throbbing member up with her sex. She wanted him in her, now.

Harry's teeth scraped against her lower lip as he thrust into her. He moaned roughly, "Fuck lass, yeh're so tight." He could feel her muscles gripping at his cock. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up before slamming her back down. She cried out at the feeling of his thick cock splitting her open. She ravaged his mouth as he walked them onto the beach and laid her down on the white sand, her blue hair spread round her like a halo. She looked too pure for him to defile like this, but then he saw his mark. Lust shot through him, and he lost all thought, but to satisfy this woman moaning his name, to make her his. He thrust hard and fast, moving his hand between them to rub at her clit. She cried out, a strangled sob as her body shook with pleasure. He could feel her tightening around him. "Come for me lass." He whispered into her ear. She came unraveled with a scream, her velvet walls clamping around him as he fucked her hard until with a snarl, he was cuming too, buried deep within her.

Harry collapsed only propped up by his elbows to keep him from crushing the petit lass beneath him. Weakly Evie reached up and pulled Harry down for a gentle kiss, her fingertips brushing the mark she'd made on him. They pulled apart, Harry rolled over onto the sand, letting Evie stand up. She staggered a bit, but her legs held. He surveyed her body. It was covered in scratches. Her bottom lip was a bit swollen from where he'd bit her. Her throat held a bruise in the shape of his hand, and there, showing proudly was his mark on her neck. She looked more beautiful than when she had first disrobed.

He knew he didn't look much better. He could feel the sting of sand in the marks she'd clawed down his back with her perfectly manicured nails. Both their marks would scar, they were still bleeding sluggishly. A dark grin twisted his face. What a bonny lass it was who'd marked him, but more importantly, he'd marked her. The wee princess was his now.

He got up and joined her in the water to clean up. She smiled, "You are welcome here anytime. The Guardians have accepted you." She brushed her fingertips over the mark she'd put on him, and a dark smile pulled at her lips. It was gone in a flash, but he'd seen it, and it made him want to possess her more.

No one would hurt his wee princess, no one touched what was his.

Evie smiled as mad laughter issued from her pirate. She didn't feel lonely now, not with this pirate with the crazed icy eyes by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Descendants. This story contains Adult themes (Sex, blood, violence), if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy.

Chapter two

Harry whistled as he prowled back through the streets towards the Fish and Chip Shoppe. People scurried out of his way. He knew he looked like he'd been in a fight. His wee little princess knew how to give as good as she got.

He pushed open the doors and dropped his sword into the sword check. He saw Gil stuffing his face at the long table near the kitchen entrance, so made his way to him. He kicked some pirate out of the chair next to Gil and took a seat.

Gaston's son looked up and smiled, "Hey Harry!" before his eyes got wide, "Holy crap Harry! What happened to you!?" he exclaimed just as Uma exited the kitchen with a tray of food.

She looked over to see what Gil was shouting about and her eyes widened, "What the fuck Harry? You look like you got your ass handed to you."

Harry laughed, the crazed sound setting the weaker patrons on edge, "Yeh should see th' other one Captain." He grinned.

Uma just rolled her eyes and turned away. Harry looked at Gil who was trying valiantly to hide his worry, "Ah had fun Gil, tha's all." He said before leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet onto the table. Gil nodded and went back to his food, but Uma watched Harry from the corner of her eye as she served the riffraff food. Harry looked more content than he had when he'd first stormed out hours ago. He'd looked murderous. She knew her first mate well. Something had happened out there. She turned on her heels, her aqua colored braids whipping around her. She'd find out eventually. She always did.

Evie moved gracefully through the streets, looking every bit the princess her mother had raised her to be. Her make-up was once again perfect. Oh how Harry had laughed when she'd pulled out her make up and started applying it. The disdainful look she'd sent him had only made him laugh harder, so she'd just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Other than a slightly swollen lip, Harry had avoided marking her face. The rest of her body was a mess though. Every inch felt deliciously sore. Most of the damage was hidden, but the bruise on her neck in the shape of Harry's hand was very visible above her dress' neckline. She hadn't had enough concealer to hide it, so she hadn't bothered trying. Besides, she liked the mark.

Finally, she reached the loft she and her friends lived in when they weren't wanted around by their parents. She hefted a rock and threw it at a sign, opening the door to their hide out. She climbed the stairs quickly, wanting to get to her room before her friends realized she was home. Her luck was against her though as all three of her friends were in the main area plotting when she entered.

Mall's eyes flashed green as she saw the large bruise on Evie's neck. "Who did this to you?" she hissed. Jay's eyes flicked to her neck and his gaze hardened. Carlos just looked at the mark thoughtfully. He wasn't one to jump to conclusions, especially with how happy Evie looked, it had been a long time since he'd seen that sparkle in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter Mal. I took care of it." Evie said before flouncing off to her rooms.

Carlos could tell Mall hadn't liked that answer, but she let the matter drop. Not long after Evie came back out of her room wearing a stitched together turtle neck over her dress. "So, what are we plotting?" Evie asked.

A smirk pulled at Mal's lips, "My old… friend… Uma has been encroaching on our turf. I've let her be since we got together, but I think her oversized head is getting in the way now. We attack tomorrow, just a warning this time. We'll go to her haunt and issue a warning. Break some stuff." She said.

Evie nodded, "I need my beauty sleep then. One mustn't look bad when issuing warnings." She hummed. They bid each other good night; tomorrow would be fun.

One o'clock in the afternoon found Harry back at Ursula's Fish and Chip Shoppe. Uma had a long shift so he and Gil would be hanging out here for the night. He was still riding high off of his encounter the day before. His body ached, and it was wonderful. He leaned back in his chair and kicked his booted feet onto the scarred wooden tabletop.

Gill was over in a corner arm wrestling some pirates from another crew, and winning by the looks of it. Harry grinned to himself, making the diners near him shy away. His temper was well known.

Uma came out of the kitchen and set a plate of food in front of him. "Captain." He greeted just as the doors burst open and Mal strode in. She was followed closely by that annoying whelp Jay, and little Carlos the Puppy. He stood up, a manic grin on his face, only for it to grow as the fourth person entered. "Princess." He breathed quietly. She was as beautiful as before, but this time his hand print was on display, nice and dark on her porcelain throat. His pupils dilated. His focus on Evie was so total he didn't even notice his captain looking at him and speaking. Evie's eyes were locked with his, a small smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

Uma saw the crazed focus her first mate had on the newest member of Mally's little gang. It was dark and twisted, she looked at the blue haired girl and saw the hand print, and the smile tugging at the girl's lips. Harry sure knew how to pick 'em she sighed.

She stomped on his foot, finally breaking his concentration. His gaze jumped to hers before they both turned their attention to the purple haired ring leader. "To what do I owe this… pleasure Mal." Uma sneered.

Mal smiled, but it was all teeth, "Just a friendly warning to stay off of our turf. Wouldn't want any of your pirates to get lost, now would we?"

Uma gritted her teeth, "No, we wouldn't." Mal smiled smugly and motioned for the three behind her to spread out.

"Just in case, here is a little reminder." She said. The two boys started upending tables, but Uma's focus was on the girl.

The blue haired girl wasn't destroying anything, instead she seemed to dance around the mess of patrons to reach them. Uma saw Mal smiling as she watched the other girl. What was she up to? Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry caressing his hook, pupils blown as the girl came to a stop in front of them.

"Hello. My name is Evie. Mal has told me so much about you Uma. She said that you would love to know that the daughter of the Evil Queen has joined her." Evie said, false sweetness coloring her voice. Uma's eyes widened, and she darted her gaze around. There, a perfect red apple. She watched unblinking as a random patron bit into it.

Harry was transfixed as the fool who ate the apple started to choke and turn blue, foaming at the mouth. What a wicked thing his princess was. Laughter burst out of him as the choking man started to convulse, his body twisting painfully as he clawed at his own throat. Then, as soon as it started, the fool was still.

"Quite a show princess." Harry smirked as he bowed to Evie. Uma could see the lust in her first mate's eyes as he looked at the blue haired princess.

Evie curtsied, "I am so glad you approve…" she trailed off, pretending she didn't know him.

Uma stepped in, "MY first mate, Harry Hook." She ground out.

Evie laughed inwardly, this Uma was sharp, "A pleasure." She said.

"Let's go Evie." Mal called, and Evie turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"An hour. Meet me there." Harry whispered huskily into her ear, then let her go. Evie didn't respond, she didn't have to, then she was gone.

"Gil, start cleaning up this mess. Harry and I'll be right back." Uma ground out.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Gil called back.

Uma and Harry walked back into the kitchen. It was empty as it was the cook's break time.

"What the actual fuck Harry?" Uma growled. She stared hard at him. She knew her first mate was a sick fuck. He was twisted, and crazy, but he was also loyal.

Harry hummed as he looked at his captain, then pulled his collar down, exposing Evie's mark. "The wee lass has one as well. Pretty thing mah princess." He said.

Uma was speechless, Harry had let himself mark someone, more than that had actually let someone else mark him. "How long have you known her?" she demanded.

"Met the lass yesterday." He said examining his nails.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?! What compelled you to make this kind of-"

Harry cut her off, "She's mine. Ah'll kill any who'd harm her. Mah beautiful deadly princess." He snarled, then broke into peals of laughter.

A shiver went down Uma's spine. Heaven help any who thought to harm the princess. Harry would not allow them an easy death.

Harry glided through the trees towards the beach. He could see his wee princess laying naked in the sand, the sun caressing her body, bringing every bruise into stark relief.

His cock hardened in his pants. He could still remember her smile at him as he listened to that man's death rattles. His little murderess. He'd wanted to toss her on the table and fuck her into oblivion. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his length, stroking it as he watched her.

She must have felt his eyes on her body, because she looked up at him. Her eyes were drawn to his cock as he stroked it. Her little pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips. "Give me a show darlin'" he said.

Evie smiled, bringing her hands up to caress her breasts, fingers tweaking her nipples. His eyes followed as one of her hands trailed along her belly. She bent her knees to give herself better access as she lightly rubbed at her slit, drawing out a moan that grew louder when she inserted a finger inside herself. Her finger slowly pumped in and out of herself. He could see the wetness on her fingers gleaming in the light. He moved to kneel at her feet as she added a second finger, quickening her pace. He stroked himself slowly, even as she sped up. "Tha's it princess, fuck yourself. Give me a show." He said huskily.

Evie added a third finger and started massaging her clit. He could see her muscles tensing. "Tha's it. Tha's it. A bit more." He listened to the sweet moans she made. His name over and over spilled from her lips.

"Cum princess." He demanded. Evie's whole body arched as she came. She squirted all over Harry. His clothes glistened with her cum. He growled and ripped her fingers out of her pussy, slamming his cock home. He thrust into her brutally as her body convulsed around him.

She cried out as he massaged her overly sensitive clit, writhing in pain and pleasure.

"Scream for me." He hissed as he flipped her over, his free hand pushing down on her neck as he pounded her into the sand. He bit her back and shoulders, leaving more bruises.

She was sobbing incoherently, thrusting herself back onto his cock. "Fuck." He growled as he thrust as deep as he could, cumming hard. They collapsed sideways into the sand. His softening member still inside her as they fell asleep.

Two months had passed since they'd first met. Most days ended in sex on the beach. Some days they just swam and watched the sun set.

One day, about two weeks before, a man had been harassing her. Harry had swooped in out of nowhere, and had 'hooked' the man. It had been bloody and violent, and had turned her on so much she'd pulled harry into the closest alley, and had him fuck her against the wall.

The blood had completely ruined her clothes, but she hadn't cared.

Now, however, she was ditching her friends to go find Harry. She was being sent to Auradon. She made her way into the Chip Shoppe. The patrons didn't even blink an eye at her. They all knew her; knew she was Harry's. Uma saw her and motioned to the back.

Evie followed her directions and found him in the kitchen.

He looked up as she entered, "Princess." He greeted.

"Harry. I'm being sent to Auradon." She said.

Harry scowled, and stood up, stalking closer to her, "Who'd be sendin' yeh?" he asked.

"Maleficent, and my mother. Maleficent wants us to steel Fairy Godmother's wand, and my mother wants me to find a prince." She sneered, "Who needs a prince when I have a pirate."

Harry grinned, "Aye lass, An' don' yeh forget it. Yeh're mine." He said pulling her close.

"As you are mine." She agreed.

Harry smiled softly at her, in one of his rare moments, "Stay safe mah wee princess. Come back to me, and if yeh canno' then Ah will come to you." He said gently kissing where his mark was hidden.

Evie smiled, "I know, because I am yours. Wreak havoc my crazy pirate." She said then kissed him hard as he pulled her out the back towards Uma's ship. They said goodbye all night, and in the morning when Harry awoke, Evie was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I Don't own Descendants. This story contains Adult themes (sex, blood, violence), and this chapter contains torture, if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy.

Chapter Three:

Evie looked around as the limo drove through Auradon. The land was beautiful. It all reminded her of the Haunted Forest back on the isle. Sparkling streams ran through lush woods. Flowers were everywhere. Evie felt thoroughly enchanted, Harry would love it. Such beauty to paint red. A quiet giggle escaped her. Mal glanced at Evie.

The girl could kill without remorse, even Mal couldn't do that. Honestly, Mal could admit to herself that Evie was more evil than she was, and that stung. No one on the isle saw it though. The blue haired girl presented a sweet front, just wicked enough to pass on the isle.

The past few months something had changed in her friend. She'd been sneaking off, and one night she'd come back covered in blood. The boys had already been asleep, but Mal had seen her sneaking in. She had actually felt fear. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

Suddenly the limo came to a halt, breaking both girls out of their thoughts. The driver opened the limo door, and Evie followed Mal out. She was quite underwhelmed by the reception. Other than the band, there was only three people. A conservatively dressed woman who looked close to her mom's age, and two teenagers. One she recognized as the Prince, and the other sure had a nice glare for being a bore-adon kid.

"Welcome to Auradon! I'm Fairy Godmother, yes THAT Fairy Godmother!" the older woman tinkled. What a terrible voice Evie thought. "And this is Prince Ben." FG said motioning to the prince.

Evie stepped forward, and curtsied, "Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, so that makes me a princess as well." She smiled.

The girl by Ben's side scoffed, "No royalty from the isle is recognized, so you have no status here." She laughed, "Oh, and I am Princess Audrey, daughter of Aurora."

Evie smiled, her teeth flashing, and felt gratified when Audrey shivered. Introductions didn't last much longer. Only Ben seemed to want them there, but that didn't bother Evie at all. She hummed Harry's favorite song as Doug, Son of Dopey the Dwarf, led them around.

They got to the girl's dorms first and Evie stopped short. "We have to share a room?" she asked. She didn't really want to have to explain the marks Harry had left all over her body last night, including the brand-new hand shaped bruise around her neck. She'd almost passed out this time, he'd squeezed so hard. She'd loved every second, but she didn't want to deal with the nosy leader.

Doug nodded, oblivious to her inner struggles, "Of course. It is very rare for a student to have a room to themselves. Besides, we figured you would be more comfortable this way. We could probably switch roommates if you'd prefer?" he said.

Mal seemed to think about it, then smirked, "No, we just are used to sleeping alone. I'm sure that's all Evie meant."

Evie tossed her hair, "Of course. I'm a princess after all, no matter what that Audrey may say. I'm used to my own space. We will be fine. Thank you, Doug." She smiled sweetly.

The two girls entered the room and shut the door. "Ugh, this is disgusting. I'm going to need sunscreen." Mal scoffed, then pointed at the windows. Evie took the hint and closed the curtains. "Better." Mal nodded, then she turned to her friend. "Alright Evie. What's up with you wanting a solo room? Something to do with the strangely high collar? Hm?"

Evie frowned, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Mal snarled and rushed her friend. Evie took a step back and knocked Mal's hands away before ducking and elbowing Mal in the stomach, sending the purple haired girl flying backwards. Mal's eyes flashed and she was quickly back on Evie. She threw a fist that Evie blocked. Mal slammed her foot down on her friend's foot making Evie cry out, and allowing Mall to grab hold of the long blue tresses. She yanked Evie's head back and tore the collar of Evie's shirt down with her free hand. "I knew it." She spat, "Why didn't you tell us? We would have helped you get revenge. Someone is attacking you Evie." A sad look came over Mal's countenance. She released her friend and turned away.

She missed the twisted grin that had spread across Evie's face.

Evie forced down the laughter that threatened to bubble up. She composed her face, and laid a gentle hand on Mal's shoulder. "I just didn't want to worry you guys. Besides, I'm strong too. They don't leave unscathed. I promise." Mal turned around and nodded.

"I know, but no one should mess with one of us." Mal whirled around, "Let's go find Jay and Carlos. The sooner we get the wand, the sooner we can leave this disgusting place." She sneered. Evie just laughed and followed.

Mal was fuming once they'd returned. They'd failed to claim the wand, and now had to attend classes in the morning. Evie had used the distraction to slip into the bathroom and change.

Their room was trashed from Mal's tantrum, and now she was passed out on the bed. Evie rolled her eyes, and let out her powers. Her mother had trained her early in the mystical art, but had warned her to keep it secret, no prince wants a witch for a wife she'd said. She didn't need a prince though. No prince could ever top her pirate. She caressed his mark that was hidden under her shirt. "All things torn and broke, ruined by rage, mend yourselves, untouched by age." She murmured. Once everything was fixed, she nodded and settled in to sleep.

Morning dawned too early, and found Evie standing naked in the bathroom, Mal still passed out. She stared at her reflection and caressed each mark. Bruises littered her body, scratches scored her back, and the scar of his mark all stood out on her porcelain skin. Her eyes flickered to her face's reflection, and she smiled. Her make-up was perfect. Poison apple red lipstick and the perfect smokey eye would look amazing with her outfit. Since Mal already knew, she wasn't going to hide the large bruises on her neck. She briefly wondered if it was twisted to want to show off Harry's possession of her, not his mark though. Mal had no idea she was claimed, it wasn't time.

Carefully she pulled her low-cut dress down over her head. It was made of a rich blue leather that only reached mid-thigh, but her skin was hidden by white thigh high stockings. The dress' bodice was low cut and nipped in tight around her waist before flaring out at her hips. It was long sleeved, but the sleeves were made of a red fabric the same color as her lipstick. She'd braided her hair on top and woven glimmering hair jewels in to look like a tiara. Satisfied she exited the bathroom and glanced at the clock. Only two hours this time she thought as she pushed Mal out of bed, "If you don't hurry, we will miss the provided morning meal." She said sweetly as Mal glared.

Mal hissed, but got ready anyways, just combing her hair, and brushing her teeth. Apparently, Evie wasn't hiding anymore. Her neck was sure to shock the uptight pricks of Auradon. Good.

She smirked as they entered the dining hall. All eyes turned to them, and Mal's smirk grew. Whispers filled the room, but quieted as soon as Ben entered.

"Mal! Evie! Good morning!" he said as he approached. "How did you slee- Evie! What happened? Are you okay?" he asked. "You should go to Fairy Godmother and have her heal you!"

Evie waved him away, "I'll not have my past erased like that. I'm fine." She said.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked.

Evie giggled, "Of course, but it isn't the worst I've felt. I'm fine."

Ben felt sick. It looked nasty, and it made him feel guilty. It was his father who had imprisoned the villains without thought of their children. He opened his mouth to insist that she allow herself to be healed, but that's when Jay and Carlos tumbled in.

Jay shoved Carlos off him and leapt to his feet. He punched Ben in the shoulder in greeting, "Yo." He smirked as Carlos struggled to his feet, not having the agility of the thief. Jay raised a brow at the princess, "Hey Evie, looks like someone got you. Losing your touch?" he laughed.

Evie giggled, Ben looked so scandalized by Jay's comment, "Not at all. You should see the other guy."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Let's eat. Classes start soon." She grumbled.

Uma glared at her first mate as blood splashed too close to her. He'd been in a pissy mood since his 'wee princess' had been shipped off to Auradon. She'd been about to knock him out to get some peace when some fool from another crew had picked a fight. Harry had leapt on the opportunity to relieve his frustrations. The princess had only been gone two days so far. She really hoped the princess came back soon. Uma didn't need Harry to completely lose his mind.

Harry hummed as he ran his hook gently down the face of the captured fool in front of him. Tears streamed down the man's face.

"Suck it up laddie." He grinned madly, "ah'm far from done with yeh." He dug the hook into the soft flesh of the man's cheek and yanked it out, tearing flesh and exposing teeth. Harry laughed as blood sprayed over him. Punctures and claw marks littered the man's flesh.

Harry picked up a knife and carefully started to skin the man. Long wet strips of flesh fell to the deck with a wet slap. Screams filled the air mixing with terrifying cackles.

Uma sighed as some of her crew threw up over the side of the ship. Newbies, they had no idea what Harry could do. She looked at her first mate. Blood ran down the handsome planes of his face. Bloodlust lit his eyes, even as his tongue flicked out to lick the blood from his lips. The stench of blood and urine permeated the air. Harry didn't seem to notice it as he slashed the man's belly and watched his entrails spill out.

Harry picked his hook back up and used it to rip the man's throat out. He stood up and stretched, his back popping.

"Feel better Harry?" Uma asked motioning for two of the older, more hardened crew members to clean Harry's mess off her deck.

"Aye captain." He said grinning as blood dripped off of him. "Ah'm going tae go clean up with yehr permission." He bowed.

Uma waved him away. He was a devoted first mate, but sometimes she wondered if it was worth the risk. It made her wonder about Evie. Was she the same as Harry, or was she a whole different kind of crazy?

Uma knew the sweet looking girl could kill easily, and with no remorse, but was she as sadistic as Harry? Did she enjoy it like Harry? Even on this evil isle, it was rare for people to kill, let alone do it easily. Somehow two such people had found each other, and it terrified Uma. These two could make the world burn, and would laugh as the flames rose higher.

Evie had been enjoying family day when Audrey had incited her grandmother into verbally attacking Mal. "Hey, let's all calm down." She said as she rushed to Mal.

Chad Charming grabbed her wrist, causing her to cry out, "You are just a cheating gold digger." He'd announced loudly.

Jay tore Chad's hand off her and she reached into her purse pulling out the sleeping spray Mal had made. She sprayed it right in his face and smirked as he collapsed taking Audrey down with him. She hid the look quickly as they all turned and left. She ignored Ben's apologies.

Evie almost felt bad for Auradon. Her friends had been so close to turning good. She'd seen them changing. Carlos never was very evil. He didn't have the stomach for more than mischief. Jay was more evil. He was a damn good thief, and wasn't afraid of a brawl or extortion. He wasn't one to incite a conflict though, that was Mal. Jay was changing because of the sports and comradery. He enjoyed having friends. Mal was different though. Her change was because of Ben.

The prince was good, and it made Mal want to be better. Ah well, this way she'd get to go back to her pirate sooner.

She didn't need good; she needed her sadistic pirate. She hummed his tune as she half listened to her friends finalize the plans for tomorrow.

Jay glanced at Evie, the tune she was humming niggled at his memory, but he couldn't quite place it. He'd caught her humming it every now and then, a far away look in her eyes. Now was no different. He wondered what she was thinking about as they bid each other good night. The mood was subdued, tomorrow was it. They'd be going home.

Harry laughed at the television in the Chip Shoppe as Snow White announced that Mally was wearing his Princess' design. His wee lass was so talented. Uma elbowed him, "Quiet down, we can't hear."

Harry pouted, but quieted down. They watched as the coronation preceded. Suddenly some wee girl he didn't know snatched the wand out of Fairy Godmother's hand and blathered on about wanting to look pretty. He snorted, she was no Evie, but she had a fair face. The whole room shook almost throwing Harry from his seat. It stopped as Mal wrestled the wand from the lass. He felt Uma get tense beside him. They were so close to escape.

He watched as Mal chose good followed by Jay and Carlos. He watched Evie. Her hand came up to her neck, and clutched at his hidden mark, even as she spoke to choose good. He grinned.

Uma shrieked and threw food at the screen. She turned on him, "Why are you smiling?! Your princess just betrayed you!" she hissed.

Harry kicked his feet up onto the table, "Naw, mah wee one didnae. She didnae even choose good because she believes eht. Did yeh see her clutch her neck? Tha's mah mark, and she is mine." His kohl lined eyes met hers and a roguish grin spread across his face. "She'll be back. Ah promise yeh captain. Tha' lass wants this barrier down as much as you."

Uma stared at him before whirling away. They would see.

Harry watched his captain leave and sighed. He hoped she'd come back soon, or he might have to try to break out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Descendants. This story contains Adult themes (sex, violence, blood) if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy.

Chapter Four:

Evie was about to stab someone. It had been months… MONTHS since she'd seen Harry. She had to be good all the time. She had to watch as her friend became unrecognizable. Mal had bleached her hair and no longer wore purple clothes or leather. Pastel lacy dresses were her go to now. It was sickening, but Evie pretended she was happy here. She could see it wearing on Mal. She was going to snap, and Evie hoped it was soon. Only Harry's claiming mark remained, it wasn't right.

She waved goodbye to Mal as she took her magicked picnic to meet with Ben. Evie rubbed her eyes before going back to making the dresses in front of her.

Evie woke up to bright morning light. Mal must have draped a blanket over her shoulders after finding her asleep at her work table. She looked around, but couldn't see Mal. She looked back at her table, and saw a note. She picked it up and read it. Laughter bubbled out of her. She was going home.

She rushed to get ready, and fixed a worried look on her face, and hurried to Ben's office. She burst in and he looked up.

"Evie? What's wrong?" he asked as she handed him a note.

"She's gone Ben." Evie said quietly, "She's gone back to the isle."

Ben stood up quickly, "This is my fault. I pushed her too hard! I have to go get her!"

Evie fought her smile down, this was going perfectly, "You can't go Ben!... Not alone at least, I'm coming with you. You wouldn't last one minute alone." She said. It didn't take her long to get Ben to agree. She was going home. She was going to Harry.

She almost laughed when they ran into Gil. She was behind everyone so she'd lifted a finger to her lips and winked. Thankfully he'd gotten the hint and hadn't mentioned Harry.

They all ran away from him to the loft where they used to live. Twenty minutes later they arrived, and sent Ben up to Mal. It had taken a long time to get here, because Jay kept taking safety detours.

Evie hummed Harry's tune quietly as they waited. She was so close to him. He'd come.

A clatter startled them out of their quiet conversation. "Who's there?" Jay called out.

A dark figure came from the mist. He recognized Ben's cap, "Don't scare us like that Ben!" he said. But it wasn't Ben. Evie's eyes drank in Harry's face. "Sorry. Ahm nae yehr bonny prince." He grinned maniacally.

"What did you do to him?!" Jay growled.

"Ah, we nicked him. If yeh want him back, tell Mally tae come tae Uma's shop alone." He said then whirled around laughing. He whistled as he left.

Jay was too angry to realize he knew the tune the pirate whistled. Instead he rushed upstairs to Mal, and they followed.

Mal was pissed, especially at Evie. "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"He'd have come with or without us. This was safer." Evie explained.

Mal's eyes flashed a poisonous green, "Really? Is that why psycho Harry has him?" she hissed.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked quietly.

Mal laughed coldly, "We? Nothing. I am going to Uma's." she said and whirled around leaving.

Evie put an upset look on her face and ran out. Carlos and Jay called out after her, but she ignored them. She ran as fast as she could to the Haunted Forest.

"Hello." She greeted breathlessly.

"Majesty. He is here." The trees told her.

Evie thanked them and took off to the beach. She saw him even before she broke the tree line. He opened his arms to her and she ran straight into them, knocking them both into the sand. She smashed their lips together int a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongues.

His hands snuck under her skirt, and was pleased to find she still didn't wear panties. Evie reached down and unbuttoned his pants, allowing his hard cock to spring out. She positioned him at her entrance, and slammed her hips down, taking his cock deep inside herself. Their cries mingled. She savored the delicious feeling of him filling her before she started to ride him. She gripped his shirt with her fists as he slid in and out of her pussy. His fingertips dug into her hips, and pulled her down as he thrust up, dragging a scream from her throat.

He flipped her over and claimed her mouth again. She bit down on his tongue and tasted blood. He pulled away, "Fuck Ah've missed yeh princess." He moaned as she writhed against him.

"Harry." She moaned, "I've missed you too." She gasped as he shoved a hand up her shirt and tweaked a nipple with his calloused fingers.

He growled, and pounded into her until she could only cry his name over and over. He wrapped one hand around her throat, cutting off her air, and used the other to massage her clit. "Cum darlin'. Cum with mah cock buried deep inside yeh." He whispered.

Evie couldn't think as her body came apart around him. Everything felt too much, tears fell from her eyes as he kept thrusting.

Harry released her throat and gathered her close as he came. Her walls clenched greedily around him, milking his cock.

He rolled over so she was on top of him again, and kissed her gently, "Mah princess."

Mal entered the Fish and Chip Shoppe. She looked around. The place hadn't changed, except Harry was missing. She turned her attention to Uma as the bitch spoke, "Loser, party of one. Take a seat."

Mal smirked and flipped her seat around before straddling it. "Where is Psycho Harry? Your lap dog run away?" she asked.

Uma laughed, it seemed Mal still didn't know. "Oh, he had some over due business to attend to. How is the princess by the way?"

Mal's eyes narrowed, why was Uma asking after Evie. She ignored it. "Ben." She said.

Uma rolled her eyes, "He's fine. For now. Bring the Fairy Godmother's wand to my ship by noon, or pretty boy will get to play with Harry." She said, "Now get the hell out of my shop."

Evie got back to the loft, she felt like floating. It had been hard leaving him again. She trudged up the stairs, and found three sets of eyes on her. It suddenly hit her what she must look like. "Mal, what did Uma want?" Evie asked.

It was the wrong thing to say, it brought Uma's words about Harry to Mal's mind. "That son of a bitch! It's Harry! He's the one who's been beating you!" Mal hissed her eyes flaring.

"What?!" Jay turned to look at Mal, then back at Evie, "Is that true? He's a psycho! You could have been killed! Why didn't you tell us?"

Evie glared, "What did Uma say about Ben?" she bit out through gritted teeth.

Harry sat with Ben, "So how does the princess like Auradon?" he asked, lightly dragging his hook down Ben's cheek.

"Wh-what?" Ben stuttered.

Harry laughed, "Evie, mah wee princess. Does she like it?" he asked, then gripped Ben's collar and drug his face closer. "Has anyone hurt her?"

Ben looked at the pirate confused, "Of course she likes it, and other than that one time Chad grabbed her wrist and bruised it, she's not had any trouble…" he trailed off when he saw a twisted grin cover Harry's face.

"Really now." Harry hummed. "Well, Ah'll get tae hook yeh soon, so it doesnae matter."

"I said noon Harry." Uma called out.

Harry dropped a pocket watch and looked at the time, "Twenty minutes."

"Th-that says thirty." Ben lied.

Harry grinned and started whistling. Ben's eyes widened, he knew this tune, "This song…"

"Hm? It's mah favorite." Harry shrugged.

Ben shook his head, "No, it's Evie's." he denied.

Harry grinned ferally, "Like Ah said, it's mah favorite, and Evie is mah princess."

Ben was stunned, sweet Evie, and this pirate. This terrifying, blood thirsty pirate. Suddenly her bruises made sense. "Oh Ben." Uma sighed, "Wipe that look off your face. You know nothing about Evie."

The four of them plus Lonnie, who'd bullied the boys into coming, walked in silence to the dock. They could see the pirates milling around the deck of Uma's ship.

Evie's eyes caught Harry's as he spoke to Ben, and he grinned at her, causing Ben to look over too. Evie's hand came up to her throat, and a quick smile flashed over her face, quickly replaced by one of determination.

Gil saw them shortly after, "They're here!" he called out. Harry smirked, "Up yeh get yehr highness." He sang out, pulling Ben to his feet and towards the plank.

Ben watched as his friends stopped just short of the ship. He listened with half an ear. He trusted Mal to get him out of this, so instead he focused on Evie and Harry. Uma had been telling him stories, but he couldn't believe it. The Evie he knew was sweet and kind. She took care of her friends and couldn't hurt a fly, but the stories Uma had told him…

"_The first time I met her, she killed a man with a poisoned apple." Uma said, her eyes shuttered._

_Harry laughed, "Mah princess didnae even blink as her victim convulsed. Gorgeous." He purred. "Enough tae stir a man's blood."_

It had sickened him to think about, not even adding in that the pirate had gotten off on it. Still, he'd seen the smile flit across her face when she'd seen Harry.

He was jolted from his thoughts as Harry drug him backwards off the plank and towards the dock. His eyes caught Mal's, and she nodded. "On three." She said. Harry cut him loose and Mal grabbed his hand.

"Three… two… one!" he was yanked forward. Mal pulled him along, "Go, let's go!" she hissed, but it was too late. Uma had discovered the wand was fake.

"Get them!" Uma growled.

Jay shoved Ben to Carlos, "Get him out of here!" he whirled towards where Harry was, "I've got something to take care of." Harry grinned madly as Jay charged him.

"Ooh somethin's got yeh all hot an' bothered Jay." He cackled. He blocked Jay's sword with his own, and tapped his chin with his hook, "Now wha' might tha' be?"

Jay snarled and swung his sword again, "You've been beating her! Our Evie!" he ground out.

Harry kicked him away, and bowed mockingly, "Mah Evie yeh mean, and Ah'm nae beatin' her." He jumped over Jay's low swing and brought his sword down towards Jay's head.

"Shit." Jay cussed and rolled out of the way. He caught a glimpse of Evie protecting Ben, but no pirate was approaching her. She was surrounded, but they moved far, instead they were being herded back onto the ship. Harry started whistling, and everything clicked in Jay's head. The marks, the secretiveness, the tune she always hummed that was so familiar.

Fury twisted his face, and he jumped up, "Traitor!" he hissed and ran towards Evie. He jumped over the guards and swung at Evie, but his sward was blocked with a ring of steel." Harry once again stood in front of him.

"Yeh'll nae touch mah princess. She isnae a traitor. She isnae part of this crew. She is mine alone." He hissed, and hooked his collar, pulling it down to expose Evie's mark on him, "As Ah am hers."

Jay stared at the scar on Hook's neck. A perfect imprint of teeth. He looked at Evie who pulled down her collar to show Hook's mark on her. "I'm no traitor Jay, but I was Harry's before I ever met Uma." She said quietly.

Ben stared at the scars. To bite someone so hard it left scars, it made him feel sick.

Jay dropped his sword and took a step back. "Evie, how can you be with a psycho like Harry? He kills people! Tortures them for fun." He asked.

Evie took a step forward to stand by Harry's side, "Jay. We cannot pretend that I am perfect. You need to stop looking betrayed, I never betrayed you, you are all my friends, but Harry is different. He is dark; he is sweet. He makes me feel amazing. I'm not lonely when I'm with him." Her gaze hardened, "He is mine as I am his, but I am not Uma's, and I am helping save Ben, because I genuinely like him. He is a great King."

Jay looked at her with sad eyes, "But he hurts you. You are covered in bruises…"

Harry growled, "Ah dinnae beat her thief. Ah have bruises from her as well. We enjoy rough sex."

Evie turned bright red and Ben squeaked in embarrassment. He was so glad when Mal bust in and got them out of there.

The silence in the limo was tense. Lonnie cleared her throat, "So a pirate…" she started.

Evie smiled, "He's really sweet." She said.

The boys were silent, but Mal wasn't, "He is our enemy!" she hissed.

Evie rolled her eyes, "No, Uma is, but not even she would dare hurt me. Even she could not escape his wrath were she to hurt me."

Ben spoke up, "Is what he and Uma told me about you true Evie?" he asked, his voice soft. Everyone was silent for a while.

Finally, Carlos spoke up, "Ben, you cannot judge people on the isle by your standards. We didn't see things as bad, it was about survival. No matter what they told you, whether it's true or not, doesn't matter." He said, then turned to Mal and Jay, "You two should know better than to call a marked person a traitor, that isn't how it works. Evie left to be with us. She helped us. Grow up!" he snapped.

"Oh look!" Lonnie exclaimed, "We're back!" the car pulled to a halt, but nobody made a move to get out.

"You are right Carlos. I'm sorry Evie. I shouldn't let my feud with Uma get in the way of your happiness. If you ever tell anyone I apologized, they'll never find your body." Mal sniffed, then smiled.

Evie giggled, and pulled Mal into a hug. "He is really a good man to me. "she let Mal go and turned to Ben, "Harry will always know a side you will most likely never meet. This isn't the isle, this is Auradon."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Descendants. This story contains Adult themes (sex, violence, blood) if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy.

Chapter Five:

Harry sat at the table in the chip shop. Uma had swum after her prey, after his princess. He looked over at the corpse that was shoved into the corner. Some fool who'd dared to attack Evie. He smiled and cleaned the blood off his hook with a cloth.

He threw the cloth to the side and looked up as someone entered, "Harry Hook?"

Harry grinned, "Tha'd be me." This was interesting.

Evie looked around at the beautifully dressed people surrounding her. She'd made almost all of them. She was proud of her work. Still, she felt restless, unhappy Harry'd been so close. She'd felt him, she had the marks to prove it, but once again she'd been torn away. Rage simmered under her skin, hidden by a happy smile. She'd promised Ben to obey Auradon laws, but she seriously felt like cursing someone.

Trumpets sounded drawing Evie's attention to the top of the staircase. Mal stood there dressed in the beautiful gown she'd created. Honestly, Evie had wanted to make the dress purple and black, but Mal had insisted on the colors of Auradon, so blue and gold it was.

Evie slipped into the crowd, not feeling like talking to Mal. She made her way to the back of the ship and looked out over the sea. It was beautiful under the starry sky. A light breeze picked up and caused her to shiver. A heavy leather coat dropped over her shoulders. She glanced at it, staring at the familiar red leather for a moment, processing, then whirled around.

"Did yeh forget yehr coat princess?" the thick Scottish brogue of the man before her rumbled. He looked amazing in his 'tux'. A red leather vest hugged his torso tightly, exposing his bare arms. Black leather pants clung to his legs, and his hook was tucked into his belt.

She took a step forward, and placed a hand on his chest, assuring herself he was real. He was hot beneath her palm. She looked up into his icy eyes, "How?" she breathed.

"Ahm nae sure. Ah was at the Chip Shoppe, and some fancy gent came in lookin' for me." He wrapped an arm around Evie and pulled her flush to his chest, "Said Ah'd been invited by his royal beastliness tae attend Auradon Prep with yeh." He frowned, "Nae idea why. Ah got the feelin' he wasnae a fan of mine."

Evie smiled beautifully, "Who cares why. You are here now, and we'll have such fun with them." She watched as a mad grin spread over his face, and pulled him down for a kiss.

Harry ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for her to open to him. Evie happily obliged, their tongues dancing against each other. Lost in their own world they didn't even notice Uma arrive or Ben declare his love for her.

They did, however, notice the battle between the giant octopus Uma and the Dragon Mal. "Did you know she could do that?" they asked at the same time.

They heard a roar and turned to watch Ben jump into the water. Harry started laughing. "Ah thought for sure he'd become a beasty!" Evie giggled at the thought even as Uma turned to leave after giving Ben his ring back. The sea witch looked at the two of them and mouthed for Harry to stay before diving below the waves.

Evie saw Harry nod and she smiled before hurrying over to where Mal was descending the stairs in a now purple and black dress.

"I didn't know I could do that." Mal whispered.

Evie smiled at the crowd, "That makes two of us." She said as she patted out a flame on Mal's dress.

"Thanks… Is that Harry's coat?" Mal asked, then looked around alertly.

"Chill Mal, unlike Uma, Harry was invited. He isn't sure why though. We'll have to ask Ben, but first, we have a party to attend to." Evie said, then turned and walked back to her pirate as the music started again.

She felt his eyes on her as she wove through the dancing people. "Dance with me Harry?" she asked.

"Ah cannae dance princess." He murmured even as he swept her into his arms. They swayed side to side, her head on his chest. She loved the dark and cruel side of him, but she also loved these few and far between sweet moments. She just loved this man.

"Princess." He rumbled, "Who is the geek lookin' at us like he's about tae piss himself?"

Evie glanced around then chuckled, "That is Doug, Dopey the Dwarf's son. He has a puppy crush on me. He's harmless. Besides," she lifted a hand to his face, "He can't hold a candle to you. Too light."

Harry laughed and enjoyed how the little dwarf nearly fainted. He slid his hands down to Evie's ass, and pulled her close before kissing her breathless. He watched the kid start to cry; his heart broken. Harry rested his chin on top of Evie's head and moved his hands back to her waist.

Doug shivered in fear at the unhinged look in the eyes of the man dancing with Evie. He didn't recognize him, but that smile was all teeth as the man mouthed, "Mine." At him. This man stirred a primordial fear in him. He was more afraid than he'd ever been of Carlos or Jay. They hadn't held that gleam of insanity. This man grinning at him looked like he enjoyed hurting people, did Evie not see it? His sweet Evie couldn't possibly know or she would be away from him in a heartbeat, surely! He had to find Ben. Harry watched the Dwarf run away and chuckled. "Let's blow this joint princess. Ah got mah own room at the school." He murmured. Evie kissed him on the cheek then pulled away from him with a wink.

"Race you to the school." She said and took off, fast as ever in those bloody heels. Harry grinned ferally and gave chase.

Ben sighed and rubbed his temples, "Let me get this straight…" he said looking at the four people in front of him. It was the day after Cotillion. He'd hoped for some peace. Instead he'd been beset upon by an irritated Mal, and a terrified Doug. He'd called for Evie and Harry to join them after hearing a bit from Doug. "So Mal, you're mad I didn't tell you I was inviting Harry, and Doug, you are terrified because Harry smiled at you…"

"Well, that's not exactly…" Doug spluttered, his face aflame. Harry snickered from where he stood with his arms wrapped around Evie. Evie just smiled at the pirate's antics.

Ben sighed again, "Mal, I was going to tell you, but got waylaid by Uma. I don't particularly like Harry, but he makes Evie happy, so he is welcome here so long as he doesn't kill anyone. Doug, I'm not going to tell Harry he can't smile at you."

"Ben! He's crazy!" Doug burst out then turned to Evie, "How can you not see it Evie? He's dangerous!"

Harry was still behind her, so she patted his hand on her stomach, and smiled at Doug sweetly. "Doug. What makes you think I don't know exactly what Harry is like?"

Doug swallowed, something was off, "Because then you wouldn't be with him! You are a sweet and kind girl Evie." He said sincerely, his eyes searching hers.

Chilling laughter erupted from Harry, only Evie was unaffected, still smiling sweetly. Harry let Evie go and stepped around her, prowling towards Doug who backed up only to become trapped by the wall, "Aye mah princess is sweet. She's got the sweetest blood Ah've ever tasted, and she can be kind yeh ken? However, don' think for one moment that tha's all she is. Mah Evie is brutal, and cruel. She'll kill yeh with a smile on her face. She enjoys watchin' me work. She knows exactly what type of man Ah am, and that is why she loves me." Harry said running the point of his hook along Doug's cheek, leaving a thin red line, before twirling away, laughter spilling from his lips. He swept Evie into his arms, and puller her head back by her hair, plundering her lips.

Evie smiled when he pulled away, "You tasted salty you know, like the sea." She looked at Doug, "I am still the girl you know Doug. I'm still your friend. Harry won't hurt you, will you Harry?" she asked.

"Nay, Ah'll nae hurt him. Yeh've mah word princess."

Ben groaned, and thunked his head on his desk, "Well now that we are all on the same page…" he looked up at the dwarf, "Don't worry Doug. She is who you know, and who you've befriended, now get out of my office."

"So tha's him princess? Harry asked, his icy blue eyes watching a figure in the distance. His targets blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight as he followed a girl with pink and blue striped hair.

Evie snuck her hands up Harry's shirt to run her hands over his abdomen, "Yes, that is Chad Charming." She pressed little kisses against his back.

"Prissy lookin' lad." He spat. The fool had dared touch what was his. The king had told him he couldn't kill, but that left a lot of wiggle room. He grinned.

Chad shivered, he felt like he was being watched, but not in a good way. He looked around, his blonde curls bouncing.

"What are you doing Chad?! You should be listening to me!" Audrey whined.

Chad looked back at Audrey, and smiled charmingly, "I'm sorry Audrey I thought someone was watching me."

Audrey huffed out a breath, "Yeah, that guy and Evie have been looking over here, but she wouldn't give you the time of day after you hurt her at Family Day. Besides, the guy was probably looking at me. I'm so much prettier than Evie." A smug smile crossed her face as Chad started to extoll her virtues. She could always count on Chad for a confidence boost.

She looked up and saw that Evie and the cute guy were almost to them all of a sudden. She put on her best smile, and held out her hand to him, "Hello sir. Princess Audrey." She said and batted her eyelashes.

Harry looked at the girl in front of him. He ignored her hand, "Harry Hook." He turned to Chad and a terrifying smile twisted his face, "And yehr Chad Charming."

Audrey watched as Chad paled, not that she could blame him. Harry Hook had gone from handsome to terrifying. His name even rung warning bells, the only Hook she knew of had been a ruthless pirate known for his cruelty.

"Wh-what do you want v-villain?" Chad asked with false bravado. A hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and an unmanly screech escaped him.

"Yeh hurt something of mine. Nae one touches what's mine. Yeh're lucky Charming. Had we been on the isle yeh'd be dead already. However, Ah promised King Beasty Ah wouldnae kill anyone. Touch mah princess again, and Ah'll take great delight in breakin' tha' promise. Ye ken Charming?"

Madness swirled in the icy eyes that bore holes into him, Chad's eyes flickered to Evie, surely she wouldn't let this ruffian hurt him, but she was just watching Hook lovingly. "I-I p-promise." He stuttered out.

Harry pushed the wimp away, "Watch yehr back Charming." He said and turned on his heels, wrapping an arm around Evie's shoulders.

Audrey watched them leave and couldn't help feeling that Auradon had released a monster into itself, and its name was Hook.


End file.
